This competing continuation is submitted by the Research Triangle Institute (RTI) and the Frank Porter Graham Child Development Center at the University of North Carolina (FPG) to serve as the Data Acquisition and Analysis Center (DAAC) for the NICHD Phase III study of Early Child Care (SECC). Phases I and II (1990- 2000) of the study recruited and followed a cohort of infants through the second grade. Phase III (2000-2004) involves follow- up studies on the cohort of over 1,000 children through the sixth grade. The purpose of this collaborative study is to examine the relationships between child development and child care during infancy and childhood. A strong team of researchers led by Drs. T.D. Hartwell and Margaret Burchinal, the proposed PI and Co-PI, will provide senior statistical leadership and state-of-the-art data collection and data management to the study. An experienced staff of statisticians, data coordinators, developmental psychologists, statistical and database programmers, and support staff will support the study at the DAAC. The majority of this staff have been involved with the study for several years. As the DAAC for the study, RTI/FPG will work closely with the various SECC study groups and will assist in materials development (e.g., data forms, and manuals of operation), training and certification of research site staff, designing and implementing quality control procedures for data collection, developing and implementing data collection systems (e.g., remote data entry, web data entry, computer assisted interviewing), tracking and reporting on the progress of data collection, managing all study data, and conducting site visits to all research sites. The DAAC will work with the study investigators to analyze the accumulating study data and will assist in the preparation of manuscripts for publication and presentation. In addition, we will provide logistical support for the study in arranging meetings and telephone conferences, provide minutes of these meetings and calls, distribute study materials, and provide other related support functions as requested by the NICHD project scientist. We also propose to set up a project web site to assist with study communications and error resolution. Finally, we will document and provide SECC data to outside investigators as directed by NICHD and the study Steering Committee.